She said hi
by Chibi-Ookami-chan
Summary: Yaten, believe it or not has the hots for a photography student in his school. But the only problem is, she's Taiki's girl? I wrote this for a friend, so yeps, please RR


****

She said 'Hi'

__

By Bub

****

Disclaimer: I have a friend, who is in love with this girl, and she said hi, so yeah, this is for you ^_^ The only character(s) I own would be the teachers and Kakito, no one else. So yeps, please R/R for me ^_^

****

She said 'Hi'

Yaten sat alone with his large blue sketch book open while sitting behind the art block near the art staff's cars. 

He felt more depressed then ever. His normal narrowed *pissed off* eyes were no longer narrowed but half open lazily with a dull light green colour barely noticeable. But the dark marks of lost sleep and whipping off of led pencil was noticeable under his eyes almost looking like he had been punched in both. 

Then his light, long silver hair that was always messed in a 'nice' way was now messed in a messier way. 

The pony tale was no where near perfect like it normally was and his fringe dangled more lower and over his eyes then ever before. It was obvious that he was depressed bad but no one dared to question him- he would bite their head off literally. 

He stared plainly down to his paper having the look like some one had just shown a rotting body to him randomly, before he slowly reached out to his 2H pencil to attempt to begin sketching something that first caught his eyes. The 'Focal Point'. 

'Bystrom-Sensei's car looks too hard for me… some focal point… photography… Kako-chan…' was the soft first words he was able to say. 

Kako-chan. 

Kakito Asahi was the only girl who came to thought. In fact, it was the only thing that came to thought. He has had his mind on this particular red-haired photography student for almost 4 months now. She was a 10th grader who is for ever smelling like strawberries, bright emerald eyes which are always covered by the site of her black sunnies, shorter then himself, Welsh and amazingly pretty. 

Feh. Quarrel 

Yaten seemed to have this strange dis-like to almost any girl- all girls. 

But there was something about Kakito that changed his mind about her. She was so nice to him when really she could act like a little pissed off bitch that had something against people who hated art- and plus she was such a cut klutz. 

Yaten soon realised he felt more for this girl then a friend if she ever was, and now there was nothing he could do to tell her. She was also liked, by Taiki Kou who had kissed her and was now at this very moment dating her. They were so close-so close it made Yaten loose hope of ever having a shot at her, making it half the cause of the depression. 

The other half was the fact that now she was dating Taiki, Yaten barely saw her. 

She seemed to have all different art classes from Yaten, never seemed to have to clean up in the same room as him and was never around Taiki when Yaten had decided to be. 

She was usually off in the art block helping out. So then when Yaten goes to the art block to find her she's off, out to lunch or had finished and gone to Taiki's side. 

Argh. 

2 whole months Yaten hadn't talked to her. He's seen her from a distance sitting with all her other art-loving friends or sometimes passing by but never has she noticed him and talked to him. 

Feh. 

Who ever thought that not talking to a normal human girl would upset Yaten in the strangest areas? 

Even if he was really a female, these feelings for Kako-chan were just too strong. She was Bystrom-sensei's favourite student in both art and photography subjects and usually most of the time was the one other smaller art students looked up too. 

She loved art, she loved photography, she could act like a little prick if she wanted to, she has a special talent, she likes a lot of the same food Yaten likes and she's so pretty to him that he'll literally drool over seeing her 50 metres away. 

So much in common, what a waist…

'Argh, what is this annoying "hurt" feeling inside of me? What have I done to my insides to feel this way? She's a girl, a normal girl who I met in a art class two terms ago. Why is she having this effect on me? Why can't it go away? Why do I drool over her?…..AND WHY AM I TALKING TO MYSELF!?' Yaten reached across his sketch book for the first thing that his eyes led upon which was his rubber then threw it hard at one of the art sensei's cars *Harrison-sensei* and watched it bounce off. His wrinkled up temples soon smoothened again after the pain grew stronger. He let his head fall spontaneously down to his chest while covering his eyes with his shaking hands.

'Me isn't going to answer me with the right answer if it is me who is asking ME!' Yaten fell back onto the soft cool neatly cut grass and stared up at the bright baby-blue sky, watching the fluffy white clouds move so slowly across. 

Even when looking at the clouds, he could see cute looking Chibi Pandas smiling at him and an adorable chibi Kakito having her arms around a camera and art book tight- winking at Yaten making it feel like such a tease. 

After getting fairly pissed at looking at things he so wanted to see, Yaten pushed himself up again and looked out in front of him. All there was, was a stupid looking dead tree with demented brown leaves almost about to fall off of it, standing on it's own. 

Then about a metre away from it was two other trees. Looking more nicer and greener and _aliver _then ever. It was yet again teasing Yaten… he was the stupid dead tree when Taiki and Kakito were the two hansom looking alive trees. 

Argh. 

The pain. 

Yaten looked like he had had enough of it. He placed one of his pale looking hands over his tummy to hear the grumbling hungry sound coming from within which now made him think of the idea to walk to the tuckshop and buy something to eat. Fast, or he would look like the tree. That stupid dead one all on its own with no other friend trees to help it carry on with life. Meh, Yaten was thinking about _trees_…

Yaten got down on his fours to pack the rest of his in condition art equipment before going to buy food. He couldn't be bothered to put it in nice and neat so not to lose or spill anything so he threw it all in with out a care in the world. After throwing his over packed black bag over his shoulder, he seemed to look like he tried not to stumble. To get to the tuck shop…

The lines were so bloody long… even the snacks line. 

But Yaten was so hungry… his tummy needed a yummy fast or he was sure he would die. So, like all the other poor hungry people, Yaten lined up. Now that he was in light he looked paler. 

For the last two months he hadn't been eating properly- his depression was over coming him. What the hell should he eat…? There was nothing in this school any where near to his eating likings… there was Seiya's hamburgers and Taiki's sushi, and even oh-so-tempting Kakito's _Heaven Chocolate _ice-creams. But that wasn't going to fill him. 

A nice meal of fish would do him right now, with a glass of wine on the side so to wash it down. 

Ha, then again the stupid fucked up school wouldn't serve lovely well cooked fish and first class wine. Hamburgers and soft drinks, oh the joy…

'Oh!' Came the annoying but familiar voice from behind Yaten. Obviously someone Yaten hadn't intended on planing see or hear there. 'Yaten-kun! I haven't seen you since Science class this morning! How are you!?' Yaten's eye's flew shut hard as he gripped onto the side of his shirt more annoyed then when he thought he was talking to himself. 

'Minako-chan… I'm sort of busy now, I really don't feel like talking to you-'

'I have Gym, I really need to get there fast. Can I cut in front of you?' She asked flattering her eyelashes at Yaten like something Simone Davies would do if she wanted some of JESSICA'S food or something… 

Yaten didn't think. Yes, if she went in front of him it would shut her up and leave him alone. 

'Yeah go ahead…'

'Arigato!' Minako jumped in front of Yaten looking like she had won his love or something like that. Yaten didn't pay any attention of it of cause. His mind was somewhere else. It's always somewhere else. Thinking about Kakito…

The line seemed to go actually quite fast. Minako had been able to push in front of other students up ahead which made Yaten more then pleased to see the back of her. More pleased then he had been in weeks now. 

'You look sick.' Spoke a random male student, one Yaten knew from his Photography class. Yaten breathed for a second. His lungs almost feeling like they wanted to clutter and fall down on him. He almost choked on his words.

'The flu…' He was able to say. This boy was a friend of Kakito's. Well- Kakito's X-boyfriend at least. Her old boy friend admitted to her that he was sleeping with some other fat chick in his PE class and told her he still loved and wanted to be with her. Kakito however didn't still love and want to be with him. She wasn't that in love with him to begin with, so Yaten recalls her telling him through an art class one day. She was so cut and hurt by something she lost that she never had. And who was there that changed her mind about never loving again? Taiki. After that Kakito showed great affection to Taiki when finely it broke and she asked him out through a kiss. Gah. That hurt Yaten with so much pain. More then he had ever felt. Even when he eye-witnessed Hime-Kakyuu's death. It was worse. 10 times worse. And now each and every day, it became worser. 

Then finely it came to Yaten's turn to walk through the walk way thingy and pick out what he wanted. 

'Too bad Kako-chan's not on one of these plates… I'd trade my camera for it…'

He followed up to the women he was meant to pay with a cup of hot chicken noodles in his hands. $2 ones. So yeah, he walked out of the line and peoples roads then stood staring at nothing for a long amounts of seconds. Not knowing what subject he had next or what the day was, let alone what the time was. Then suddenly…

It was like a flash of light with high Tenshi singing that surrounded him. Everything around him blanked out as his eyes were super-glued on one object, about 4 metres away from him. Then 3, then 2...

It was Kakito. Kako-chan the girl Yaten most desired. She looked so Tenshi-like with her hair done back in a lose plat and her small red fringe pieces hanging over her black sun glasses. She wore the most baggiest pants Yaten had ever seen on an art student, a uniform top that obviously wasn't from the school, a camera around her neck while a black photography book and a blue art book in her arms, a black shoulder bag like Yaten's hanging over her shoulder looking bloated, a heck load of star-like jewellery and green rubber finger-tip-holed gloves which she used to handle photography chemicals with. Damn, why the hell did Taiki get her and not Yaten… if she was his he'd never leave her alone… 

She looked like she was in a rush as she passed Yaten leaving a following sent of strawberries and Yaten almost falling over himself while drooling. Aw, she looked to busy to turn around to him, like she was annoying him… excluding him from the rest of the already over-populated cruel heart breaking world. 

'Hi Yatie-kun!' She called out, out of no where turning her head slightly to him giving a small wave and large smile when still walking. 

'……H-hi…K-kak-o-c-chan…!' He managed to say as his heart beated a million times in one second. Oh God, she spoke to him. She said 'Hi Yatie-kun'. Yaten heard her beautiful Tenshi Welsh accented voice. One he had been longing to hear for 2 whole months. She talked to him. She said HI.

Yaten almost died on the spot as he didn't move until she was out of site-succeeding in dropping all his noodles on his long baggy dark-blue pants almost roasting his legs from the heat. Yaten didn't give a stuff. She said hi to him, it was more priceless then his actual mission on Earth. His heart almost beated right out of his chest as he remembered over and over what had just happened. He then smiled… something he hadn't done for real since she started going out Taiki. He didn't even listen to the numerus voices calling out to him stating he had spilt his noodles. Go fuck a tree, he thought. Nothing now could rewind this moment. Nothing in the world…

'You like, spilt your noodles man!'

'She said HIIIIIII!'

~To be continued~

~By Bubã © 


End file.
